


The cruise stern

by tre_epoch



Series: The cruise [2]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal creampie, Cheating, Cruise Ship, Cum on Ass, Deepthroat, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: It is early March, 2020. A woman and her husband are going away on a cruise in order to celebrate your husbands successful fiscal year. It's been great. 2 weeks going from island to island, eating good food and getting world class entertainment every night.Suddenly, disaster struck. A virus. The cruise company decides that the best way to stop the spread and to protect their customers is to put the boat under quarantine for 2 weeks.One night, the wife went out to get some dinner alone since her husband didn't feel so good. At the bar after the meal, the wife met a young man and they struck up a conversation. One thing led to another, and they ended up in his cabin and the wife finally got to satisfy the urges her husband never was able to satisfy.This night, the husband wanted to see a play but there was confusion about the time schedule and the wife had a massage appointment at the same time. Unfortunately, the massage parlor was closed for the evening so she had around 2 hours to kill. She figured that she might as well meet up with the young man again in order to satisfy her urges once again!
Relationships: Wife - Relationship, unknown man - Relationship
Series: The cruise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091639
Kudos: 1





	The cruise stern

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. Some SFX will be provided in the script BUT YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO USE THE SFX PROVIDED. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND YOUR OWN OR NOT USE IT ALL.
> 
> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work
> 
> .......................
> 
> picture of the scene
> 
> https://www.cruisemapper.com/images/cabins/pictures/1730C-3272-7f7d5c1.jpg
> 
> http://www.royalcaribbeanincentives.com/content/uploads/RCI_SY_RoyalLoftSuite-1744-LR-641x427-641x427.jpg
> 
> Underwear 
> 
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/tanya-bra-black
> 
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/palma-thong-black
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you want to do tonight, honey? You want to visit the theater? The live orchestra? Again? Well... I guess we can do that. There's really nothing else that interests me. At what time does it start? 

Oh, honey... I think you are checking the wrong time table. They changed it all after the quarantine. Hold on, let me find the correct one ***papers being moved https://freesound.org/people/AryaNotStark/sounds/407622/*** Here it is! Oh no... Honey... This is the same time as I am having my massage appointment.. Don't worry! I can cancel it and we can watch it together! 

Are you sure that you will be fine going alone? You know me far too well. I could really go for a good massage right now. So let's go meet up in our cabin afterwards and we can figure out what we want to do for the rest of the evening. So let's get ready, shall we? (pause) Great! Are you ready to go? I think the massage parlor is on the same floor as the big stage so I can keep you company for a while. ***sound of a door opens and closes https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/336660/*** 

***sound of two people walking***

***elevator https://freesound.org/people/Trautwein/sounds/223652/***

I will never understand why you like that orchestra so much. We've seen it 3 times already and to be honest, I don't think that they are anything special. They are very talented, I have to admit, but it's something about the ambiance around the stage which makes it sound quite... Shallow? Yes, yes. I know. I shouldn't complain. But I still believe that we should try something new. Maybe not today, but another day maybe. 

*laughs* Embarrassed? Because I am wearing my bathrobe? Have you seen how some people are dressed here? I'm going to get a massage, not to a big gala. You look very handsome in that tuxedo though. Alright. I think this is your right and I am going to the left. When will the show be over? In two hours or so? That's perfect. I think I will just sit outside on the balcony if I come back before you! Ok, honey. See you soon. 

***footsteps https://freesound.org/people/15F_Panska_Vojta_Ondrej/sounds/461378/*** 

It looks closed... Oh. There's a note; We are sorry to inform you that no appointment can be made tonight. Due to unforeseeable events, we are unable to provide you with the 5 star treatment that you deserve. Please contact your personal butler for more information. We are deeply sorry the inconvenience" *sigh* What will I do now? I guess that I will just head back to my suite... ***footsteps*** ***door open and closes*** 

So what should I do now... My husband won't be back in 2 hours and I'm here all alone. I guess I could join him? Alright, where's my underwear? I should use my new sexy underwear to surprise him.. ***sound of someone taking off a bathrobe and putting on underwear*** 

***the woman takes up a paper from a table*** Oh.. Just my luck, I am not allowed in if I am not there 15 minutes prior to the show.. 

Well.. That gives me time to finish my book then. 

***sliding doors*** https://freesound.org/people/musicandsoundyay/sounds/452755/

***sound of the ocean https://freesound.org/people/LXX.70/sounds/91071/*** 

My luck just turned around! We didn't finish the wine! ***sound of wine being poured https://freesound.org/people/nebulousflynn/sounds/220303/*** A cabernet savignon from California.. Beringer. Haven't had that one before.. This book doesn't help.. What's the time? I've only read for 30 minutes? It feels like an eternity... But now that my husband is gone I could always meet up with that guy I met at the bar. He really knew what I wanted.

No! I can't. I can't meet up with him again... I'll better just watch TV instead ***sliding doors https://freesound.org/people/musicandsoundyay/sounds/452755/*** What was his room number again? I mean.. It wouldn't hurt to just talk to him. Maybe he's not at his cabin? Oh yes, now I remember his room number. Let's see if this works. 

***Sound of entering a phone number on a stationary phone. A normal cellphone can also work https://freesound.org/people/qubodup/sounds/222510/***

Hi! Do you remember me? Yes, *laugh* guilt as charged. I didn't think that you would be in your suite right now. What are you up to? Watching TV? Me too. What are you watching? Is it interesting? No, I'm not watching anything special right now. It's just some re-run going on right now. 

So... Do you have any plans for tonight? None at all? Me? *laughs* Well.. I'm not so sure yet. I was planning on having a massage but they were closed. They didn't say why they were closed, though. Maybe it's because of the quarantine and the cabin crew needed to do something more important. 

My husband? He went to see the orchestra. We've seen them 3 times already but he really enjoys it. I was thinking about joining him but I later realized that they wouldn't let me in so I'm all alone in my cabin right now. 

You can't stop thinking about last time? I have to admit that I've been thinking about it as well... When my husband will be back? It will be at least one and a half hours until the orchestra are done playing. I have to confess something to you... I've been thinking a lot about what I told you before I left your suite. About what I want to do. Do you have time to come over and do that to me? It's been so long and we both are free right now.

My suite number is 17009. Do (pause) Do you have any lube? Can you take it with you? It's been a while... Amazing. So when will you be here? In 10 minutes? Perfect! 

See you soon ***hangs up the phone*** I better get ready! I think he will like my underwear. I hope... 

(pause)

He should be here any minute now. ***knock on door https://freesound.org/people/anagar/sounds/267931/*** He's here! I'm so nervous... 

***door opens https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/*** Hi! Come in! ***door closes (you can use the audio from the door opening and use the ending here if you like)*** How are you holding up? That's great. Me? Well, it's been the same as every other day. I do enjoy it though. 

So... This is our cabin. Right here. The layout is a bit different, other than that, it's basically the same. I know *laugh* a lot of space for activities. Please, sit down on the couch. Why I am wearing a bathrobe? I didn't want to dress up for my massage and I haven't had the time to go and change *laughs* 

I do however wear something under it. Just sit down and relax and I will show you ***clothing dropping to the floor*** Do you like it? It's from agent provocateur. I was about to surprise my husband with it. I think it's so sexy and cute. Want to see how my thong looks from the back? It's sexy, right? I knew that you would like it. Let me sit down on the couch next to you. You really like my breasts, don't you? *giggles* *whispers* Feel free to touch them. I can see that you are already getting hard. I can feel it with my hands. 

Could you take off your pants for me? ***sound of someone taking off a pair of pants https://freesound.org/people/pwausc1/sounds/118261/ (this can be shortened)*** I you got a great cock and I bet it feels nice to have my hands stroking your cock like this. Slowly going up and down. 

Of course, feel free to take off my bra ***unclasping the bra*** It's a real turn on having your hands playing with my breasts. *gasp* I wasn't expecting you to use your tongue so soon on my nipples *soft moaning* Oh yes! 

(the following section can go on for as long or as short as you like)

You're so hard right now... I cant resist it anymore. Let me suck your cock for a bit. I need it *sucking and licking sounds* I've been thinking about you as I am playing with myself in the shower. *sucking sound* How hard you fucked me *licking* How you made me cum *sucking* It was such a rush and my husband has no idea that I let you use me as you wished *sucking* 

You want to go down on me? Of course! My husband almost never goes down on me anymore... Let me just take off my thong ***removes her thong***

(The woman lays down on the couch) 

(the following section can go on for as long or as short as you like)

I know.. I'm already so wet from sucking your cock. *gasping* ffuuuuccckk. Yes! *moaning* Yes! Use your tongue. Just like that. *gasping* fuck! Your tongue on my clit feels amazing *soft moaning* Don't stop! Run your tongue up and down on me. Fuck. *gasping and moaning* Don't stop. Oh fuuck 

*moaning* Oh fuuck! *moaning* Keep doing exactly that with your tongue *moaning* Oh yes! Slide your finger inside of me, please! *moaning* Oh yes! *moaning* Please, use two fingers. I want to fingers inside of me as your tongue is on my clit *moaning* Yes!! You want me on my knees? With my ass facing you? What are you going to do? 

(the following section can go on for as long as you want) 

*gasping* Oh fuck! Your tongue running up and down on my pussy feels amazing *moaning* *shocked* oh fuck! *loud gasp* You're licking my ass... I *moaning* can't even remember *moaning* the last time someone did this to me *gasping* Fuck! *loud moaning* Please, don't stop licking it. Please play with my clit as well with your hands *moaning* Fuck, fuck, fuck! I didn't even know that I would *moaning* enjoy this so much *moaning* Fuck! You're so good at this *moaning* Please don't stop. Don't stop. You are going to make me cum and you haven't even fucked me yet with your cock *moaning and gasping* 

Yes! Yes! Keep going, keep going *orgasms* That *heavy breathing* was amazing. Please fuck me! I need your cock inside of. I'm so wet for you. My husband has never made me cum from oral. Please fuck me! 

(the man starts to fuck her from behind. It starts slow and then builds up in speed) 

(the following section can go on for as long as you want) 

*moaning* You're so big... I'm already so wet for you *moaning* Go deeper inside of me! Please *spanking* Please go deep. I want it all *spanking* Fuuuck! *moaning* Yes! Just like that! Push me down on the couch! Please *moaning* *loud moaning* Yes! *spanking* *moaning* keep going! Keep going. Give it to me. I need it. I need it. Please *moaning* Oh fuck yes! Put a finger in my ass. Please. Do it. Please *spanking* Fuuck! 

***sound of lube*** Oh! You're gonna lube your finger up? *gasp* Oh fuck yes! Put in another one *moaning* 

Fuuuck! *moaning* I want you to fuck my ass! Let's go to the bed instead. I want you to fuck me in the bed I'm sharing with my husband. 

***footsteps walking up a staircase https://freesound.org/people/Leafs67/sounds/235804/***

Let me lube up your cock ***sound of someone pushing out lube from a bottle*** I can't wait to have your cock in me. It's been so long... I get wet just thinking about how it will feel having you deep inside of me. 

(the following section can go on for as long as you want) 

You're cock is well lubed up. Please lube up my tight ass with lube as well... I don't do this often (the man lubes her up) Go slow. Please *gasping* Be gentle in the beginning. Fuck! This feels so good! This feels so fucking good. I can feel your tip inside of me. Oh fuck! You're filling me up so good with your cock. *moaning* Yes! Slide it all in and then go out. Slowly. *moaning* Oh yes! Thrust it in slowly *moaning* Just like that. Yes! *moaning* Yes! *moaning* Please go deeper. Fill me up! *moaning* Please! Yes! 

(the man picks up speed and fucks her harder) 

Oh fuck! This feels so fucking good! *gasping and moaning* Yes! Fuck! Your cock feels so good inside of me! Don't stop! *spanking* Yes! Keep going! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! *moaning* *loud moaning* Yes! Yes! Yes! *orgasms* Fuck! You just made me cum with your cock in my ass *gasping* You're so fucking good at this! 

On my back? Anything for you! You're gonna keep fucking my ass? Yes, please! ***sound of more lube being applied*** 

(the following section can go on for as long as you want) 

Legs up on your shoulder? *gasping and moaning* oh fuck! Yes! (the man starts to fuck her) I can't believe that I'm letting you fuck me in my bed that I share with my husband. Fuck! *moaning* You know what I really want! Please go deep. I want it all! Oh course I play with my breasts for you *moaning* Fuck! *moaning* *loud moaning* Please let me play with my pussy as you are fucking my ass. Please! Thank you *moaning* This feels so fucking good. Oh fuck! I've never been fucked like this before. *spanking* *moaning* 

Keep fucking my tight ass. Please! Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm so fucking wet! You're so fucking good! Yes! Yes! Where I want you to cum? You can cum wherever you like! Just don't stop fucking me!! *moaning* In my ass *moaning*? No one has ever done it before *moaning* Please cum inside of me as you're fucking me! *moaning and gasping* 

(the following section can go on for as long as you want) 

On all four? Of course! Fuck me deep and hard and fill me with your cum! 

(the woman turns around on all four and the guy starts to fuck her) 

*whimpers* Just like that! Please go deep! *moaning* I can't believe that I am letting you cum inside my ass. You're just so good at this! *moaning* *spanking* Yes! Spank me hard! Please *spanking* Don't stop fucking me. It feels so good when you're fucking me deep and hard! *spanking* *spanking* Fuuuck! Oh yes! Please. Pull my hair. Pull my hair! Pull it harder *loud moaning* 

Fuck! Yes! I'll play with my pussy for you. *spanking* Keep going! Don't stop. I'm so close! I'm so close. I can't stop thinking about you cumming inside me! Cum with me! *moaning* I need this! *spanking* Yes! Go all the way. Don't stop! Don't stop *spanking* 

Yes! Fuck me deep and hard. Just like that! Just like that! I'm cumming. You're gonna make me cum! Fill me with your cum! *orgasms* Fuck yes!! Oh yes! *whimpers* cum in me! *moaning* Oh fuck! You also came on my ass *breathing* That's so hot. Having cum inside of me and then feel you cumming on my ass *breathing* 

I can't believe it. You fucked me so good! I definitely needed this. I've been thinking of you since the last time. 

You need to go? Damn! You're right. My husband will be home soon. Ok! Let's get dressed. I need to find some paper towels.. I can feel it dripping out... ***use of a paper towel*** 

***footsteps going down a stair case https://freesound.org/people/Leafs67/sounds/235804/*** ***a person getting dressed***

What's that? Your personal phone number? Thank you so much. I will definitely be using this one! Definitely in the near future. We got to make the most out of this quarantine *laughs* Here! Don't forget your lube! What I'm doing later? I will probably just take a shower and wait for my husband to come back home. 

Bye! ***door open and closes*** I can't believe I called him... 

(the script could be finished now or you could use one of the following scenes. You can choose what she will be saying)

1st option: The woman turns on the shower and gets off using the shower handle and her husband comes back when she's done 

2nd option: She uses her hands/vibrator while lying in bed and her husband comes home when she's done 

(What she can say to her husband when he comes home)

Oh hi, Honey! How was the orchestra? Good as always. That's perfect. My massage? Oh you know, it was amazing as always. I have nothing to complain about. I've never had that massage before and it really hit my deep spots. 

Do you have any plans for tonight? Maybe we should check out that aerobic show that they have here. Sounds good? Perfect. Let me just get dressed.


End file.
